Una amarga despedida
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Una noche fría, el manto oscuro se expande, y una imagen inrrumpe en la apacibidad de un cuarto donde un pequeño de cabelleras rubias descansa, solo para despedirse. Aparición de Hana! feliz cumple Valeriana!


**Shaman King no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes n.n (muy a mi pesar -.-)**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amiga _Valeriana_ por su cumpleaños! o Feliz cumple amiguis! Espero que la pases bien en tu día y que lo disfrutes! Luego te paso la versión original de este fic n.n. Te kero mucho!**

**Una amarga despedida**

**Por rocio-asakura**

"_Adiós mi amado Hana"_

La brisa recorría todos los rincones de la ciudad, llegando a los lugares mas recónditos que esta poseía. Viajo con suma cautela, evitando ser percibida por las personas que dormían tranquilas en sus cálidas camas.

Continuo su andar hasta llegar a la pensión "En", donde se detuvo por unos leves segundos, antes de intentar atravesar la ventana de una de las habitaciones que poseía el lugar, pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

Sin deseos de rendirse, atravesó la estrecha abertura que se formaba en la unión de la ventana con el marco, logrando así su objetivo. Al estar dentro de la pensión, la brisa fría se volvió un remolino, del cual una figura emergió.

El intruso camino lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido, dejando a su paso, sin saberlo, un rastro de plumas blancas que centelleaban de calidez y bondad.

La figura se detuvo a la par de una pequeña cuna, apoyándose a la par de esta. Con cautela, extendió su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del pequeño que allí dormía tranquilamente.

-_Mi pequeño Hana_ –se escucho la voz dulce de una mujer- _al fin estas aquí. _

Los largos cabellos rubios de la mujer que irrumpió en aquella habitación se movían al compás de sus movimientos, mientras que sus ojos oscuros se fijaban con ternura en el pequeño que sonreía entre sueños, al parecer podía escucharla claramente.

-_Lamento...lamento no haber compartido mucho tiempo con vos, mas que aquellos nueve meses en los que permaneciste en mi interior, pero la vida así no lo quiso –_con cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba, una nueva lagrima surgía de sus ojos y se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-_Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de ti mi pequeño Hana, me asuste, me asuste bastante, tu padre y yo éramos solo unos niños y no sabía como lo tomaría –_la mujer sonrío levemente- _pero en menos de una semana ya era la señora Asakura. _

La joven que desprendía un brillo sin igual aquella noche, hablaba suavemente y de manera melancólica, debía marcharse pronto... pero lo hacía complacida puesto a que en aquel lugar tenía grandes recuerdos tanto de felicidad como de tristeza... tantos recuerdos.

-_De seguro tu padre se aferrara a ti de ahora en mas, ayúdalo a llevar su pesar. Se su fuerza Hana y no permitas que borre su despreocupada sonrisa, se que solo tu puedes lograrlo. _

Las grandes alas blancas, que de la espalda de la mujer emergían, se extendieron con majestuosidad.

-_Yo... seré desde ahora tu ángel de la guarda. Cuidare de ti mi pequeño, siempre. Ahora debo marcharme _–el rostro apacible de Hana Asakura se frunció con tristeza- _calma, regresare cuando me necesites. _

Anna poso su mano nuevamente sobre la mejilla del recién nacido, quien nuevamente regreso a su expresión inicial. Con cuidado, la mujer arropo al pequeño, para que en aquella noche fría pudiera descansar tranquilo.

-_Dulces sueños mi querido hijo –_le susurro al oído, depositando un suave beso sobre su mejilla- _dile a tu padre todos los días "Te amo" por mi, si? _

Las hermosas alas se agitaron para que Anna poco a poco pudiera elevarse...

-_Sé que lo harás. Te amo Hana. _

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que la mujer pronuncio, antes de que aquella habitación quedara a oscuras nuevamente, por falta del cálido brillo que ella despedía mientras se encontraba allí.

Ahora todo era oscuridad... una infinita oscuridad que parecía no acabar...

-Anna! –grito Yoh el nombre de aquel ángel, incorporándose de manera brusca y con la respiración agitada, mientras el sudor empapaba suavemente su frente y su cuerpo temblaba al recordar aquellas imágenes que acabada de presenciar, y que hacían que sintiera como su pecho se oprimía hasta sofocarlo.

-Qué sucede Yoh? –susurro con vos adormilada una persona a su lado.

Reconociendo aquella voz, Yoh volteo rápidamente la mirada hacia su lado, contemplando como su esposa lo observaba con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño.

Con suavidad, el joven tomo posesión de los labios de la rubia, besándola con dulzura... y casi con desesperación, dejando a la mujer impactada y sin poder corresponderle.

-Descuida... –susurro Yoh al separarse de Anna, acurrucándose nuevamente a la par de ella sobre el futon, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas en el proceso.

El pilar de la familia Asakura paso su mano sobre el elevado vientre de la itako, quien solo sonrío levemente mientras que correspondía aquel abrazo que su esposo le proporcionaba.

-No pasa nada amor, solo fue una pesadilla... –susurro cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mujer- una horrible pesadilla.

_**Fin...**_

-_Que los cumplas feliz! Que los cumplas feliz! non. _Anda Ren, canta conmigo n.n

**Ren:** porqué? ù.u

-no seas así n.n, es el cumple de Valeriana!

**Ren:** solo por que tu me lo pides ÙoÚ

**Ren y Rocío: **_Queloscumplas Valeriana! Que los cumplas feliz! –_ambos aplauden-

-sopla las velitas Vale! non –**exclamo tomando entre sus manos un pastel de chocolate- **

**Ren: **he convencido a Rocío para que publicase antes este fic, puesto a que dudo mucho que el sábado pueda

-desde que volví de Buenos Aires me llevó de inmediato a China y me tiene con cuidados intensivos n.nU.

**Ren: **por supuesto –**exclamo rodeando con sus brazos a la joven- **no deseo que te ocurra absolutamente nada –**concluyo besando su mejilla. **

–te gusta hacerme sonrojar, ne? n/n. Eh? o.o, nos fuimos del tema, gome n.nU. Muy feliz cumple Vale! disfrútalo a full! Te espero en el msn a las 4 de la tarde! o y espero que este one-shot haya sido de tu agrado n.n, luego te paso la versión original. Cuida a tus pequeño! non

**Ren: **y a todo aquel que este interesado en dejar review, esta en la libertad de hacerlo.

–nos veremos!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_


End file.
